GPPC21
Deliver These Feelings! Princess VS Princess (想いよ届け！ プリンセスＶＳプリンセス Omoi yo Todoke! Purinsesu tai Purinsesu?) is the twenty-first episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:June 28,2015 *Previous:Episode 20 *Next:Episode 22 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Major Events * Twilight is freed from Dyspear's control and reverts back into Towa. * Kanata stays behind so that Towa and the others can escape. * The door to the Hope Kingdom is destroyed. Synopsis The flashback shows that the young Towa make mistake again for the violin and Dyspear appear before her and make an offer to carry out her dream, although Towa initially decline but accept her offer as she went to the forest of despair. In the present, it carried out from the previous episode shows Twilight using Princess Perfume and transform into Black Princess, she attack Kanata but Haruka quickly transform and block her attack and they used their attack to attack Black Princess but she used the Mode Elegant to attack them, but Kanata protect them and try to call Towa's name. Dyspear appear before them and mock Kanata about how his sister fulfill her dream as a Grand Princess and reveal that she turn Towa into Twilight after she enter the forest and the people from Hope Kingdom started to lose hope so the Dys Dark can attack the kingdom. She was awaken and erase Towa's memories to make her think that she is Dyspear's daughter. Flora tells her that there is hope in their eyes and fully exist and they must turn Towa back by combine their strength, Shut and Lock attempt to intervene but was stopped by Mermaid and Twinkle and they used Trinity Explosion to purify Black Princess but was halted because of the black Dress Up Keys and Dyspear tell them that there are no hope and cannot win without the 12 Dress Up Keys but Flora say it has, Kanata play a violin to make her remember the song and they eventually purify her into her original state. Dyspear become angry and caused the palace fallen apart, Shut and Lock retreated and they must escape the palace but Dyspear's spell try to stop them but Kanata hold them off so can allow them to escape but Haruka say they should leave together although Kanata tell her to watch over his sister and hope that they will meet again and pull her back to the Earth and stay behind with his staff broken and presumed to be taken by Dyspear. The Cures and the mascot teleported back to Earth as Towa called her brother before she fell unconscious. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Puff *Aroma *Shut *Lock *Twilight/Towa/Black Princess *Dyspear *Prince Kanata Trivia *Much like the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure episode counterpart, Dyspear tries to stop the Cures from escaping much like how The Selfish King tries to stop the DokiDoki Cures from escaping the Trump Kingdom. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode